Enzymes have found use in a large number of industrial applications. For example, enzymes are widely used in the detergent industry (e.g., amylases and bacterial alkaline proteases), the fruit and vegetable juice industry (e.g., pectinases and xylanases), the meat industry (e.g., xylanases, phytases, β-glucanase), the starch industry (e.g., amylases), the pulp and paper industry (e.g., xylanases), the textile industry (e.g., cellulases, polyphenol oxidases, amylases, xylanases, and catalases) and the leather industry (e.g., proteases and lipases) (Cherry et al., Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. 14:438-443 (2003)).
There are also a number of medical and therapeutic uses of enzymes and the nucleic acids encoding them, including for enzyme replacement therapy (ERT). In enzyme replacement therapy, a patient whose body is deficient in an enzyme activity is treated by administration of the missing (or malfunctioning) enzyme (an “ERT enzyme”). ERT enzymes are useful in the treatment of a number of diseases. For example, certain lysosomal storage disorders (LSDs) can be effectively treated by administration of an ERT enzyme.
Other examples of medically significant replacement enzymes are lactase for lactose intolerance and replacement pancreatic enzymes for the treatment of individuals with pancreatic insufficiency, including pancreatic insufficiency due to cystic fibrosis (Wallace et al., Clin. Pharm. 12:657-674 (1993)).
Methods of promoting enzymatic activity would be of significant value in a number of industries. With regard to the manufacture of therapeutic proteins, particularly those for human or veterinary use, it is generally desirable to use non-animal-derived components (non-ADCs). Therefore, there particularly exists a need to provide new methods and compositions for promoting the activity of enzymes with non-ADCs for diverse applications.